


Say It

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Choking, Edgeplay, F/F, This desk has seen a lot of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Ava and Sara both had a rough day so why not have a bit of fun?





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 2 of the sin bin! I guess I’ll stick with song inspirations that made this happen. So this one popped into my brain while I was listening to the Vevo DSCVR version Keep Lying by Donna Missal. I swear everytime I hear that song I get more gay. Bless that woman.

Sara sat in the office mulling over lore about an anachronism they had miserably lost to earlier that day. Was there a single mythical creature out there that wasn’t murderous? Luckily no one got hurt, just a few cuts and bruises. The low hum of the  ship broke the silence as she looked through pages, her hair tied up in a messy bun. She could feel a headache brewing and shut the book, massaging her temples. A light knock on the door made her look up to see Ava standing in the frame.

“You weren’t in your room.” Ava said softly as she crossed over to her. Ava usually met up with her a few nights a week on the Waverider to hang out. Sometimes enjoying the company of the chaotic team during dinner or a movie night.

“Just trying to do a bit of research.” Sara stretched her arms over her head.

“Heard the mission was a little rough today.”

“You could say that again. Ever heard of a chimera? It sucks.” Sara stood and rounded the desk sitting on the top of it.

“Can’t say I have but judging by the singed clothes I saw on your floor, it wasn’t fun.” Ava ran her hands up over Sara’s thighs comfortingly. She knew the Legends did dangerous work but that didn’t keep her from worrying every time Sara had a brush with death. Seeing Sara casually dressed in front of her in a old tshirt and sweats did make her feel a bit better since she didn’t look injured at all.

 

“You’ve got that look.” Sara said pointedly.  

“What look?”

“That look you get when you're thinking too hard.” She poked at the crease between Ava’s brows.

“I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m fine Ava.” Sara placed one hand on top of her’s and cupped her cheek with the other. “We’ll be extra careful tomorrow and we'll try to keep the singeing to a minimum.”

“I know you will be. That doesn’t make me worry any less when you’re off fighting chimera.” Ava leaned into her touch.

“What had you up this late?” Sara asked seeing that Ava was still in her work clothes.

“A lot of stuff piled up today.” Ava rubbed her neck tiredly.

“Its almost 12 am. I mean time is relative, I guess in our lives but still.”

“You’re one to talk. You should be sleep too, Captain. ” Ava teased.

“Yet here we are, Director Sharpe.”  

“You are so frustrating.” Ava chucked, caressing Sara’s thighs again.  

“Why don’t you teach me a lesson, Director?” Sara had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the cheesy line.

“Say please.” Ava joked.

“Never.” She grinned back. Ava arched her eyebrow at her, the look sending a shiver through Sara.  

“Bet I can change that.” Ava whispered as her lips hovered over Sara’s.

“Try me.” Sara pressed forward drawing her in for a kiss. She popped open Ava’s blazer, tossing it in a nearby chair. Ava pulled back enough for her hands to slide under the Sara’s shirt. She rolled one of Sara’s nipples between her fingers gently. Sara let out a sharp breath through her nose at the sensation. Smirking Ava repeated the movement applying more pressure, her other hand lightly scratching up Sara’s side.

 

“You like that.” Ava whispered.

“Y-yeah.” Sara voice hitched when Ava tugged gently on the sensitive nub. Ava pushed her knee between her legs, fitting it flush against her center. Sara gripped Ava’s shoulders as she rocked onto her knee. She tried to keep quiet but her muffled moans grew more intense as she ground down onto her. Her grip tightened as her movements became more frantic. Suddenly Ava ceased her movements, removing her knee. Sara’s eyes flew open to find Ava smirking at her.

“Ava.” Sara drew out her name, the word ‘please’ was on the tip of her tongue but she refused to give in so soon.

“Not going to happen without the magic word.” Ava pressed her hand on Sara’s sternum, forcing her to lay back onto the desk. She made quick work of her pants pulling them along with her panties down to her ankles. Sara’s eyes darted to the door, her team was usually sleep around this time. But the fact that it was possible someone could walk in excited her somewhat. Ava ran two fingers through her folds, humming at the wetness she found. She teased her entrance with slow circles, avoiding giving Sara what she wanted. Sara tried to grind her hips upwards but let out a frustrated groan when Ava removed her hand completely. Ava smiled down at her, pushing Sara’s shirt up so she peppered Sara’s abs with kisses . She felt her twitch at the feeling as she moved upwards stopping to run her tongue over a erect nipple. Sara’s fingers found their way into Ava’s hair, holding her close as Ava’s mouth worked her up. Using her other hand Ava continued pitching in pulling her other nipple. Sara breath was coming in short pants, as she pressed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure.

 

“You think you can come for me like this?” Ava looked up at her through hooded eyes. Sara’s answer turned into a drawn out moan after receiving another sharp bite. The sting setting all her nerves on fire. Sara hadn’t been sure it was possible to come like this until this very moment. Ava switched sides, the cool air hit Sara’s moistened skin which was quickly covered by Ava’s fingers. The pitching and biting was bringing Sara backup and Ava could tell she was close, so she released her hold. Sara let out and expletive, her head thumping back onto the wooden desk. Ava looked down at her flusted girlfriend, her hair had started to come out of its bun from her thrashing. She pushed two fingers into her without warning, Sara let out a noise of surprise which dissolved into a moan. Ava wrapped her other hand around Sara’s  throat, the pressure just enough to make her go a little light headed. Sara’s back arched off the table as the chorus of their heavy breathing and slick noises of her pussy filled her ears. She gripped Ava’s forearm that was wrapped around her neck. Ava looked at her silently checking in, Sara gave her a nod and a slightly a dazed smile. Smiling back Ava continued her movements, the heel of her hand pressed deliciously on her clit with every thrust. Sara’s climax felt just out of reach.

 

“Don’t stop don’t stop.” She chanted as she neared the edge. Ava stopped at that exact moment withdrawing her hand and spreading the wetness on her fingers up Sara’s thigh. Sara dropped her head back down onto the desk. Her cheeks were flushed as she glared up at Ava, who was giving her a rather smug grin.   

“Say please and I’ll let you come.” Ava said kissing the center of her chest. Sara stared up into Ava’s beautiful grey eyes, biting her lip as she contemplated.

Finally she uttered, “Please.” the word barely audible.

Ava pressed a kiss to her lips before kneeling down onto the floor. “Anything for you.” Ava slowly licked up Sara’s center, the tip of her tongue hitting her clit just right.  Sara cried out at the sudden onslaught. She gripped Ava’s hair tightly with both hands as she sucked on her clit. Ava slowly pushed two fingers back into her, setting a slow place. Sara was struggling to keep herself quiet as she humped on Ava’s fingers and face. Her thighs started to shake when Ava hooked her fingers forward, in tandem with her tongue working her clit.  She felt that familiar pressure threatening to bubble over. Sara bit down on her knuckle to try and suppress the scream threatening  to rip out of her as white hot pleasure made her toes curl. Her thighs squeezed Ava’s head when her orgasm finally washed over her. It felt like it lasted for hours while Ava continued a few more lazy thrusts. As she relaxed back onto the table Ava drew her fingers out. Sara looked down at her, eyes going wide when she saw the top front portion of Ava’s shirt was soaked.

“Oh my god, did I…” Sara paused feeling a little embarrassed.

“Yeah you did.” Ava smiled, making her feel a bit more at ease.

“I've never done that before.” Sara propped up on her elbows looking at her disheveled girlfriend.

“Lucky me.” Ava wiped her face with the back of her hand before raising off the ground, bringing Sara in for a slow kiss. Ava’s hands massaged Sara’s tight muscles as they claimed one another’s mouths. “You’re so perfect.” Ava sighed.  

They both froze when they heard the sounds of footsteps on the metallic floor and quickly went into panic mode. Both trying to right their clothes as fast as they could. Nate strolled past the room, pausing when noticed them.

 “Hey Cap’. Hey Boss. What are you...” He paused.

“Why are you...wet?” Nate said with his eyebrows scrunched together.

“Spilled my drink!” Ava answered swiftly. Nate looked between the two of them nodding slowly. He opened his mouth to ask another question but Sara interjected.

“We were actually just leaving.” Sara said, taking Ava’s hand and running out the room. Leaving a rather confused Nate in the messy office. They both held in their laughs as that quickly walked out of ear shot.

 “One. I’m probably never going to be able to look him in the eye agan.” Ava said, making Sara laugh.  “And Two, I probably need a shower now.” They walked swiftly through the halls, trying to avoid being seen by anyone else.

“Care for some company?”

“You know it.” Ava giggled as Sara slapped her ass while they made their way to her bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> I harassed Sara these first 2 but she’ll get her chance for some payback in the next one. And for the love of god can someone tell me what color are Jes Macallan’s eyes?? Grey? Blue? Greenish? I looked and rolled with grey. I really want to involve Alex from Supergirl in one of these because why not. So this might be going for 4 instead for 3 parts. Hell it might be more so maybe I just won't put a cap on it anymore. Anyways thanks for reading yall!


End file.
